


Future Friends

by Ukume94



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Future Friendsby Superfruit





	Future Friends

**Author's Note:**

> [Future Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSUepWXKvAc&index=16&list=PLViuR19hwxG36pZppkuzLnDFOR0nJtAYs) by Superfruit

Katniss leans against the tree in the back yard of her victor house, the snow had started twenty minutes ago but she couldn't seem to make her way back inside from the fact that her eyes are stuck watching Peeta from inside his house decorating a cake. He of course couldn't see her there since the sun went down, she was minding her own business after hunting for some squirrels when she stopped to clean her kill. She looked up just in time to see him mixing the colors in a clear bowl.  
It's been weeks since he found out that the whole romance was an act to survive the games. He hasn't talked to her, looked at her or even been around her. He's angry and she understands, she hurt him to a point where he could possibly hate her.  
She can't think about it too much, the look in his eyes when he realized the truth. He had her and that was all that mattered to him.  
"Is just this moment enough?" He asked her as he walked back into the shuttle leaving her alone to think about his words.  
He has this version of love which she knows all too well, he would do anything for her. God knows he already has. He saved her by throwing the bread, warned her to leave after little Rue showed her the trackerjackers hive, he kept her planted to the ground after Rue was killed and helped her realize they were more then just a piece in their game.  
He put in the time after the games, he only wanted to be with her. Keep her by his side, showing her that he could be that amazing man she didn't know she was looking for.  
She could see it weigh on his mind after realizing, it was all an act. He couldn't speak, he wouldn't speak. He would only sit in the shuttle and think about it, replaying the nights in the games. The nights in the training building, the nights they shared together.  
Someone like him is hard to find, in a day in age like this he was a needle in a haystack.  
She blinks away her thoughts, he's finished up the cake and is washing the dishes. Maybe she should go back inside, she could catch a cold if she isn't careful. Heavens knows Effie woukd have a cow if she came to 12 finding her sick.  
Picking up the squirrels and her bow she heads back to the house to find her warmth.

* * *

  
Effie walks her to the door, knowing the cameras were going to be out filming them as they make their way to each other makes her a little nervous. They were to act as if they're still madly in love, what if President Snow notices it was only an act?  
The doors open and she makes her way down the few steps of her patio, Peeta walks out as well his eyes on her.  
This was the first time he's looked towards her, her stomach twists nervously as she stands in front of him.  
They give each other a hug, his arms  gently caressing her.  
That's when she feels herself want more, lifting on her tiptoes her foot slips perfectly on ice causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Peeta breaking her fall.  
She leans over his body, looking down to him she feels the need to kiss him. It's been so long since she's been near him, tasted his lips. Leaning in she places a kiss, to her surprise he kisses her back. God she knows she can't let him go, he was right here for the first time in forever.  
"Hello, is anyone home?" Cesar asks through the speakers.  
"Sorry Cesar." Katniss says helping Peeta up off the cold ground, they come together his arm wrapped around her waist.  
They haven't been this close in so long, she didn't realize she misses being by him, in his arms.  
Placing her arm onto his chest she leans on him. It hurts to hold him so close.  
"We're good." Peeta answers.  
She hadn't realized the interview already started, he keeps that stupid happy smile plastered upon her face knowing if she didn't have it on Effie would scold her.  
"Peeta, give me details." Cesar pleads needing to get that gossip for Panem.  
She turns to Peeta, what kind of lie would he come up with. They haven't been madly in love like Panem thinks them to be, she just hopes whatever he says will sound good enough for the people.  
"Things are uh, things are great here in 12." Peeta answers with a smile.  
That's all, he didn't mention her at all. Didn't talk about them. Of course she knew she really didn't deserve to be talked about. She hasn't been the best with him.  
She decides to add something more.  
"Thanks to the generosity of the Capital, we've never been closer." Katniss says with grin.  
"Twenty-five yards to be exact." Peeta adds with a smile.  
That makes Katniss laugh along with Cesar. She continues thinking about his arm tightening around her waist knowing the interview wasn't going to last any longer, he would have to let her go. Silently she wishes it would be longer but the victory tour would be starting in a few hours, they didn't want to set them behind.  
Hearing Cesar thank them the both wave to the cameras until they turn off and leave the area dark again.  
"Wonderful!" Effie says.  
They pull away, he dusts himself off from the snow on his coat.  
"Everyone in motion we are out of her in 10!" Effie continues letting them know there was no time to mess around any longer.  
Peeta turns towards Katniss still looking down to the snowed ground.  
"Nice acting." Peeta begins looking into her eyes.  
"You too." She replies.  
"Almost thought that kiss was real." He adds before walking back towards his house leaving Katniss in shock. She's no good at being alone, that she realizes now. Why didn't he realize that?  
"But it was." She wants to say to him but walks towards Effie who of course guides her into the house so they could pack up.

* * *

  
Katniss sits in the back of the train car watching the scenery pass by quickly, she thinks about how Effie could say something so horrible in the meal room. She didn't earn her house and riches, she murdered other young kids to survive for her sister.  
She hears the sound of the door opeing, of course she knows it Haymitch. He's probably coming in to tell her to apologize to Effie.  
"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, I'll apologize to Effie later." Katniss begins playing with the mockingjay pin in her fingers.  
He hasn't answered yet? She thinks wondering why he could be so quiet.  
Turning around she notices Peeta walking towards her.  
"I thought you were Haymitch." She says watching him make his way towards her.  
"You don't have to apologize to anybody, including me." He says looking towards her.  
She couldn't believe it, he was coming to her to let her know she wasn't wrong, she keeps her eyes set on him thinking about going slow, they could take their time with where he's going with this conversation.  
"I know it's not fair of me to hold you to things you said in the games, you saved us. I know that."  
She wants to say something but can't find the words, she moves in her seat trying to find a comfortable spot so he could listen to him.  
She knew he wasn't finished, how long it's been she knew he was going to have a lot to say.  
"But I can't go on acting for the cameras and then just ignoring each other in real life."  
She watches him, her eyes feeling pained just wanting to wrap herself in his arms just to feel him with her. She doesn't think they'll be wasting their time, with being so young they may be undefined either way she knows they're going to be alright.  
"So if you can stop looking at me like I'm wounded and I can quit acting like it." He stops to look to her, her eyes looking away hoping she's not looking to him in anyway he doesn't want. She just wants him, she misses everything about him. "And maybe we can have a shot at being friends." He finishes.  
So if this all ends, he promises that one day they can be future friends. She's never been a good friend, maybe she just needs some practice. She looks down to the floor.  
"I've never been good at friends." She explains hoping to help him help her. She doesn't want to leave him thinking she doesn't want to try, she just needs him to understand people have never been patient enough to learn what kind of person she is.  
"For starters it does help to know the person, I hardly know anything about you except you're stubborn and good with a bow." He says watching her, she knows of they let go tomorrow they could be future friends so with him explaining friendship to her she'll pick it up in no time. Of course his words of what he knows of het, well it's very accurate.  
"That about sums me up." Katniss replies feeling that everyrhing he just said explains her so well.  
"No, there's more than that you just don't want to tell me."  
"It's like I said-" She starts but Peeta isn't having it.  
"You see Katniss the way the whole friend thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff." He explains looking to wanting to know more about her.  
She tries not to laugh at his words, keeping in her smile she replies quickly.  
"The deep stuff?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uh oh, like what?" She asks wanting to know what the deep stuff would be considered.  
"Like." He searches through his brain trying to give an example. Finally he finds it, looking to her he asks.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Yeah, you've steped over the line." She jokes sarcastically. Looking away she hears Peeta chuckle, keeping her eyes directed outside she knows she's gonna have to let this take day by day, it would just work that way to plan on being friends.  
"Seriously though, what is it?" Peeta asks taking her out of her thoughts.  
She turns towards him, a smile upon his handsome face. She sees the curiosity in his eyes, the want to have this work.  
"Green."  
He nods quickly happy that she let him have that question. If this is how friendship starts then she knows she needs to find out about his favorite color.  
"What's yours?" She asks looking into his eyes.  
He smiles again realizing she's catching on happily he answers.  
"Orange."  
"Like Effies hair?" She asks in surprise, the color was so bright.  
"No." He chuckles again looking away realizing it did sound like any shade of orange. "Not that orange more, more like the sunset kind of orange." He explains looking to her and smiling.  
She smiles with him, that is a beautiful kind of color. She's seen it so many times, the color calms her. The soft sunset while she's out hunting in 12 always keeps her grounded, makes her feel like she's with her dad again.  
They're eyes stay on each other's, he watches her as she has a small smirk upon her face. This was going to be fun, learning more about one another. She can't wait to learn other things that is considered deep, for not they would work on becoming future friends.


End file.
